deux nounous d'enfer
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru. Naruto doit garder la fille de Sakura alors qu'il devait rencontrer Sasuke.


petit délire Sasunaru eut en même temps que pour : _cette face que je ne connaissais pas_. vous étonnez donc pas, même si l'hist est pas la même hein. beaucoup plus courte ça c'est certain.

j'espere que vous aimerez...

* * *

**Deux nounous d'enfer.**

Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte et il en avait marre, il ne voulait rien faire aujourd'hui, il avait juste un rendez vous avec Sasuke et il avait encore une heure pour se préparer. Il se leva doucement, ouvrit la porte, sentit dans ses bras un poids et entendit sa coéquipière parler rapidement.

-Salut Naruto, j'ai une mission, j'ai personne d'autre que toi pour la garder. Merci

-…..

-Sois sage Kaya, maman revient vite.

-Mais….mais…

-Je reviens dès que possible, me la tue pas,

-Mais….

-Oui j'ai confiance en toi Naruto, bisous mon ange. OUI J'ARRIVE INO.

-Mais….

-Je te revaudrais ça Naruto.

-Mais……SAKURAAAAaaaaaaaa !!!!

-Kikoo tonton Naru.

-Ne ? bonjour Kaya.

-On va jouer ?

-……..

-Et devant les deux grands yeux vairons, l'un vert et l'autre bleu, il fondit. Il caressa la chevelure d'un chatain foncé ou se perdaient quelques mèches caramel. Il joua avec l'enfant, sachant qu'il aurait bientôt des foudres sur la tête. La petite, qui a peine quatre ans, riait et minaudait, accrochée à Naruto, elle l'adorait. La sonnette retentit, le blond la laissa quelques instants et alla ouvrir.

-QU'EST-CE TU FOUS DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE USURATONKACHI !!!

-Euuuuh Sasuke je….

-Tonton uke.

-Tccchhhhh mais au moins le S, Kaya.

-En fait voilà, je m'occupais d'elle, Sakura me l'a donné à garder et j'ai rien pu dire et…

-Et t'aurais pas pu me prévenir avec un clone ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ?

-Beeeennn euh si.

-Baka, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-Désolé Sasuke mais….

-Elle me paiera ça cette…

-Sshhhht

-Hu ? ah ouais. Bon notre entraînement tombe à l'eau…

-Faut croire.

-Pffff.

Le brun se jeta dans le canapé et alluma la tv, laissant à Naruto le loisir de s'occuper de la demoiselle. Elle jouait encore et encore, riant, s'accrochant à lui. Le blond s'amusait à cavaler dans tout l'appartement, le bruit n'était pas possible, mais le brun s'en accommodait au possible. Kaya adorait jouer avec son cher tonton Naru et cela se voyait. Elle adorait particulièrement lorsque l'autre s'amusait à utiliser des techniques ninja pour faire des tours de magie.

Sasuke les regardait du coin de l'œil, s'invectivant d'être jaloux d'un p'tit bout de cet âge là. _Et hop elle lui prend le bras, et hop elle lui met une main dans les cheveux. Et vas y que je la prends dans les bras, et oui mais continue de la bouger comme ça et elle va te gerber dessus. _Mais il s'énerva réellement quand il la vit poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

-Hey Kaya ! c'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire ça.

-Mais maman elle fait à papa.

-Oui, parce qu'elle l'aime.

-Oui moi j'aime beaucoup tonton Naru.

-Hem, oui mais non Kaya, c'est pas pareil.

-Bouhouhou t'es méchant. Mais son sourire était immense.

-Huhuhu, arrête de jouer va.

-Hahahahaha

-P'tit démon, ta mère à du souci à se faire dis donc.

La sonnette résonna et il partit ouvrir. Sasuke l'entendit parler encore et encore, il écoutait la conversation sans en perdre une miette. C'est que l'Uchiha était jaloux, et que Naruto était chasse gardée, il avait prévenu la majorité de ses amis mis à part le principal intéressé. Il sentit un regard et tourna les yeux, la petite le regardait avec un petit air coquin dans les yeux.

-……Quoi ?

-T'aimes tonton Naru ?

-…….

-Héhéhé, moi je sais.

-Sasuke, faut que j'y aille, une petite mission urgente. Je pense ne pas en avoir pour longtemps, tu me la gardes, merci.

-……..

-Héhéhé.

Naruto avait récupéré sa sacoche et sortait déjà dehors. Sasuke grommela à peine. Il regarda droit dans les yeux la petite demoiselle qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas envi de jouer et ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Kaya ne se démonta pas et continua à tirer sur sa manche. Sasuke finit par la suivre et se mit à essayer de jouer, retrouvant petit à petit certain geste qu'il avait eu jeune. Puis la petite partie d'un grand rire, ayant attrapé ses poupées dans son sac. Sasuke repartit alors s'asseoir sur le sofa.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire, elle y répondit et il se mit à lire un livre que le blond avait sur sa table basse. Il était à fond dans l'histoire d'amour qu'il lisait, cherchant à comprendre comment Caleb avait pu finir avec Eloise alors qu'il aimait Dévlin et qu'il ne se savait pas gay. Pendant ce temps, Julia tentait de s'approprier son cousin en passant par son ami et qui était entrain de préparer un bento pour le voisin d'a coté qui lui faisait les yeux doux et était ami d'enfance de la première fille. Sans compter les parents et la garde du chien qu'ils se disputaient.

Le silence de la pièce réveilla Sasuke de son histoire et le fit lever la tête de son histoire. La petite ne faisait plus de bruit et dormait sur le tapis. Sasuke la récupéra sur lui, elle serra ses bras autour de sa nuque et ils s'endormirent sur le canapé.

Naruto allait entrer en hurlant, mais il eu soudain envie de voir comment Sasuke s'occupait d'un enfant. Sans un bruit, il se faufila à l'intérieur et les trouva endormi l'un sur l'autre. Son petit cœur fit un grand boum et il resta pantelant à regarder encore et encore. Lui n'arrivait jamais à la faire dormir ainsi. Il partit dans la cuisine, l'heure de la sieste serait bientôt finie et elle voudrait son goûter.

Peut après des rires résonnèrent dans la pièce, Naruto revint et partagea son hilarité, elle avait peinturluré la face de Sasuke à grand renfort de marqueur et ce dernier la coursait à travers la pièce. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêta juste devant lui. Le blond tendit la main et effleura du pouce la peau blanche.

-Tu devrais faire vite, ce n'est pas encore sec.

-Grmmpffff

-Hahahaha et pas la peine de jouer à l'homme des cavernes.

-Ha ha ha, humour pourave comme d'hab.

-Hahahaha.

Ils continuèrent ainsi tout le reste de l'après midi, entre humour débile, pique et jeux avec la petite. Naruto n'en pouvait plus et passa le relais à Sasuke qui terminait le bouquin, le blond évitant son regard. Il se plongea dans la profondeur de son écran tv, regardant une série qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sasuke jouait avec la gamine, il les trouvait adorables. Il savait qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de Sasuke, mais alors en ce moment même cela battait un record. Il tentait de se changer les idées en déchiffrant se qu'il se passait à l'écran mais ne pigeait rien. Il zappa.

-MAIIIIiiiiis euuuh !

-Hein ? il avait sursauté devant le cri de désespoir.

-Mais tu fous quoi remets la chaîne !! Sasuke se précipita sur la télécommande et remit l'émission.

-Que ?

-Mais tu m'as coupé là, Miki allait se donner à Ryu qui pensait à ….

-De quoi tu parles ?

-…..tu vas me dire que t'as rien pigé ?

-…..ben non j'ai rien pigé, faut avoir vu ça depuis le début pour y piger quelque chose….c'est comme le bouquin, ça devient trop compliqué. Un vrai labyrinthe ce bordel et…

-Inculte.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde la, tu a Kei qui va allé voir Chiyo et….

-Sasuke, c'est pas la peine hein, prends ma place, je vais m'occuper de…

-Mais je peux suivre en m'occupant d'elle voyant.

-……..

Les yeux de Naruto sortaient de leurs orbites, il trouvait la situation plus que risible, mais le brun semblait tellement à fond dans son feuilleton qu'il ne le remarqua même pas. Tout le reste de l'après midi se passa ainsi. Le soir, Naruto attrapa Kaya et partit la faire dormir, retrouvant Sasuke devant un autre feuilleton tout aussi incompréhensible. Il se mit à coté de lui pour y arriver, mais rien à faire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarquer ce qu'étant capable de faire deux choses en même temps, Sasuke le regardait et se demandait si ce soir n'était pas le bon soir. Il se pencha sur un Naruto hyper concentré et l'embrassa sur la joue. Naruto tourna la tête, une main sur celle-ci, le regardant interrogateur. Le brun eut un sourire narquois et se pencha de nouveau sur son acolyte, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Hey ! je veux bien que t'aimes tes séries débiles, mais n'ai pas trop d'idée du même genre! le blond était cramoisi et semblait y avoir prit énormément de plaisir.

-Que vient faire mes séries la dedans ? j'ai envie de toi parce que je t'aime Usuratonkachi.

-C'est ça oui. Le brun attrapa la main tannée et la glissa sous sa tunique, la posant sur son cœur.

-Je t'aime je te dis. Le cœur avait manqué un battement et s'accélérait en attendant la réponse de son ami.

-………..

-………..Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Naruto se laissa faire.

-Je t'aime aussi Sasuke. Le regard du blond montrait qu'il le pensait vraiment et il sentit le cœur du brun faire des bonds de joie.

Ils allèrent donc à des affaires plus sérieuses, s'échangeant baiser et caresses, oubliant tout le reste. Sakura elle s'énervait devant la porte et décida d'entrer. Elle pensait que la sonnerie devait être un réveil mauvais pour le cœur, et personne ne frappait à ses petits coups. Elle entra donc avec le double que le blond lui avait donné il y a bien longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ses plantes.

Au moment ou elle entra, le gémissement qu'elle entendit fut plus que révélateur. Elle courut comme une dératée sur la scène ou les deux comparses venaient de jouir (plus d'une fois d'après ce qu'elle voyait un peut partout). Sakura faillit tourner de l'œil et hurla, sachant que sa fille avait un sommeil de plomb, plus sourde que tout lorsqu'elle dormait et se mit à poursuivre Naruto à travers la pièce. Il se cachait comme il pouvait derrière un pantalon qu'il avait récupéré au sol et qu'il n'avait pu enfilé.

-T'oses faire ça devant ma fille !!!!

-Mais elle dort Sakuraaaaa.

-C'est pas une raison baka !!!! quel rêve elle va faire maintenant !

-Maiissss……Sasuke sauve moiiiiiii.

-Sakura laisse le.

-Nooooonnnnnn, toi aussi tu va souffrir Sasuke. Elle attrapa un coussin et lui frappa la tête.

Ils se mirent à courir à travers l'appart en chœur, puis les deux amants réussirent à s'enfermer dans la chambre du blond. Sasuke soupira et alluma la tv plus petit à même le sol, repartant dans une rediffusion d'une de ses séries, alors que Naruto tentait de garder la porte fermée. Sakura finit tout de même pas se calmer, récupéra sa fille et grommela un merci presque inaudible puis repartie. Le blond s'essuya le front et tomba à terre. La main de Sasuke se referma sur son poignet et il le tira à lui.

Ils regardèrent quelques instants l'émission, puis Sasuke zappa encore et encore, lorsqu'il tomba sur une émission dans un moins de 18 ans était cerclé d'un rond rouge. Naruto sentit bientôt contre ses fesses une dureté qui ne lui était pas inconnue, il ria et repartirent dans leur nuit de folie.


End file.
